


A city wall and a trampoline

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: In their cottage in the South Downs, when Crowley eventually succeeds in getting Aziraphale to use a laptop, it takes Aziraphale literal hours to get past the default Windows screensavers of picturesque locations because 'oh, look, isn't it lovely, Crowley!'-5 times Crowley knows he’s in love with Aziraphale + 1 time he knows the reverse.





	A city wall and a trampoline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a city wall and a trampoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092469) by [kafkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkian/pseuds/kafkian). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/fn9ap3psuyle0ga/CityWallAndTrampoline.mp3?dl=0


End file.
